finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilika Port
Kilika is an island off the southern coast of the Spira mainland and the first stop on Yuna's pilgrimage. It can only be reached by boat or airship. The island consists of a small port and village, a large jungle and a Temple of Yevon. It is famous for being the home of High Summoner Ohalland and the Kilika Beasts, the local blitzball team. Kilika Village ''Final Fantasy X Kilika is attacked by Sin shortly before the party arrives, causing much devastation to the village and it's population. After Yuna performs the Sending for the first time, she and her Guardians head through the tropical scenery of the island to the temple of Yevon, encountering a Sinspawn along the way. Outside the temple, Tidus and Wakka encounter the Luca Goers, a rival blitz team, and the arrogant Summoner Dona and her Guardian, Barthello. After going inside, Tidus and Wakka pray for victory at the upcoming blitzball tournament in Luca before entering the Cloister of Trials to obtain Ifrit. Since Tidus is not officially a Guardian yet, he has to stay outside. However, Dona and Barthello push him onto the elevator which descends to the Cloister, hoping he would get into trouble. Shortly after Tidus catches up with the others, Yuna emerges with a new aeon. Final Fantasy X-2 With the absence of Sin, Kilika has been rebuilt and is once again a bustling port town. The town has been greatly affected by the politics of New Yevon and the Youth League. Due to the animosity, New Yevon has barricaded the Jungle paths, disallowing passage to or from the Temple, thus separating many families. Dona and Barthello, for example, are split up because Dona is a member of the Youth League while Barthello is allied with New Yevon. The final mission of Chapter 1 occurs at Kilika when rumors of an Awesome Sphere being hoarded by New Yevon surface. This sphere's contents and the decision of what to do with it shapes the storyline of ''Final Fantasy X-2. Kilika Temple Kilika Temple is located on the far side of the forest north of the village. It is built atop a fire mountain and the fire-elementary Aeon Ifrit can be obtained here in Final Fantasy X. The fire of the temple changes color depending on whether there is a summoner praying inside or if the temple is being visited by priests and Yevonites. The Fayth of this temple was a former Crusader. In Final Fantasy X-2, the temple area is used as base of the New Yevon Party of Kilika Island. Temple Aeon *Ifrit (fire elementary hound-like aeon) Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving fire, the Destruction sphere of Kilika is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. Open Areas *'Kilika Village' *'Kilika Harbor' *'Youth League Fort' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Temple of Ifrit' Secret Areas *A small plateau overlooking the village and jungle where Cactuars like to hang out Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Kilika Village Shop ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Port Merchant Temple Merchant This shop is only available during Chapters 3 and 5. Minigames *Search for the Squatter Monkeys Monster formations Kilika Forest *Yellow Element, Dinonix *Yellow Element, Killer Bee *Dinonix, Killer Bee *Yellow Element, Dinonix, Killer Bee *Ragora *Ragora X2 *Ragora, Killer Bee X2 *Lord Ochu (boss) Kilika Temple steps *Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux Tentacle X2 (boss) Gallery |Kilika after Sin's attack |Kilika in X-2 Category:Final Fantasy X locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands de:Kilika